Using LEDs for lighting applications is becoming more and more popular as the cost of LEDs drops due to manufacturing improvements. LED lighting often utilizes an array of individual LEDs, such as a plurality of LEDs connected in series, to increase the amount of light outputted to a desired amount. Such LEDs are often utilized in devices that have other components as well. However, the voltage at which an LED array operates is often much higher than the operating voltage of the other components. Adding additional circuitry in order to supply a range of voltages to operate both the LED array and the other auxiliary components adds additional weight, complexity, and cost to the devices. Desirable would be a way to avoid this additional circuitry and cost while providing the proper voltages to both the LED array and to at least some of the auxiliary components.